northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 126: What's Next? The Hostage Plan
Oracle 126: What's Next? The Hostage Plan (次は何ですか？ 人質計画 Tsugi wa nanidesu ka? Hitojichi keikaku) is the one hundred twenty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Despite of their defeat to Anaira, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariots decided to took Kohei and Fatima as their hostages in order to hand over the Infinity Armor Key from Anaira. Plot The Armored Fighters thanked Anaira for helping them in a battle. Anaira, on the other hand, said that they did them very well in a battle even without her. Kohei, meanwhile, said that he's glad that his older sister was finally revived, which was agreed by Hiroyo. And when they started to talk about the Infinity Armor Key, Anaira received a message that the massive attack was not yet over and yet, the Chariots continuously creating an attack in several parts of the city. Because of this, they grouped themselves into five in order to accomplish their plan immediately. Returned back to their temporary hideout in Morikawa St., Emperor Ryuuen got dismayed that he and his Chariot Fighters were defeated. In order to defeat Anaira immediately, he got a blank Chariot Key out from his throne. There he said that he will create an ultimate power out from the blank Chariot Key. Meanwhile, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters went to five separate locations in Hirakawa City to face the Chariots in a battle. On the other hand, the field news reporters of TransHead TV continued covering the massive attack of the Chariots. In Shiratori St. where the Chariots currently creating a massive attack, Ryoma saw Anaira along with Platinum, Irie and Kyoko fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. There he asked himself what was happened to her a while ago during the start of the massive invasion. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro thanked Hiroko and Hitomi for helping the Armored Fighters. Hiroko said that they won't let them leave alone fighting against the Chariots, so they came to help them in their mission, which Hitomi agreed. Afterwards, Hiroko told them that she will report to her fellow city councilors about the massive attack in Hirakawa City, and left. Moments later, Miyuki came in to the office after she took a flash news update a while ago. Then she asked Chihiro what was happened in her mission. She said that the Armored Fighters defeated the Emperor of Chariot Empire and currently facing the Chariots in a battle. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen showed a blank Armor Key to Mayor Akazawa and Mateo. There he said that he's going to gather a power source to create an ultimate Armor Key to defeat Anaira using her Infinity Armor Key. Mayor Akazawa felt glad about this, while Mateo asked him where will he gather power source. Emperor Ryuuen said that it was just a secret, and left. Then they were curious where will he get a power source. On the other hand, the Armored Force Fighters defeated all Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Afterwards, they reported to Anaira about their accomplishment. Meanwhile, the Armored Energy Fighters defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their finisher, the Energy Target Burst. Afterwards, they reported it to Anaira about their accomplishment. This situation was also happened to the group of Hiroyo and Triskaide. On the other hand, the group of Anaira defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira congratulated to her fellow Armored Fighters for their accomplishment for the day. Hiroyo, on the other hand, asked her older sister what will happen in Hirakawa City the next day. Platinum, on the other hand, said that they didn't know about what will happen the next day, which Anaira agreed. Anaira also said that they will found out the next day. Afterwards, she told them to continue monitoring the situation throughout Hirakawa City, and they were agreed. Emperor Ryuuen went to an area where the Chariots were killed. There he gathered some energy from the dead Chariot Soldiers to create a power source that will transmit to his blank Chariot Key. After he gathered some energy, he said that it was the time to surpass the enormous power of Anaira's mysterious Armor Key. The next day, Fatima received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Morioka Avenue. Because of this, she ordered Kohei to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to the location, they transformed themselves into Armored Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. After facing them in a battle, Emperor Ryuuen, who was in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Emperor, and other Chariot Soldiers came. There he used his Chariot Scepter to attack Kohei and Fatima immediately, causing them to de-transformed back to their civilian form and exhausted. Afterwards, he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to sent them immediately to Chariot Empire Headquarters. After the meeting with the TransHead TV news reporters, Anaira received a phone call from an unknown individual. There she found out that Fatima and Kohei were abducted. The caller ordered her to hand over the mysterious Armor Key she had in order to set them free immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 16 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key and Infinity Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 37 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 106, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 31, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 61, and Never Surrender episode 85. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes